


Handsel (January 1, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: The Deed of Paksenarrion - Elizabeth Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Midwinter feasting in the Eight Kingdoms.Word of the Day: Handsela gift made as a token of good wishes or luck especially at the beginning of a new yearsomething received first (as in a day of trading) and taken to be a token of good lucka first installment





	Handsel (January 1, 2019)

The wheel of the year turned, days shortening, nights lengthening steadily, cold and snow sweeping down from the north. Midwinter approached steadily, and with it the turning of the year once again, when the fires would be doused and the night watched through until dawn.

Midwinter arrived- festivities abounded, the traditional chants and songs sung, tokens of luck and appreciation exchanged between friends and comrades. Dawn broke, the fires rekindled, and the day lengthened once more, beating back the cold and dark for another year.


End file.
